


Bump and Grind

by pineapple_tea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Curly-Haired Liam, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, New Relationship, Nipple Play, Smut, They're in love!, if you want it to be, theres no direct reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_tea/pseuds/pineapple_tea
Summary: Sweet, slow, lazy morning sex (it's also Liam's first time). ft curly-haired Liam and slightly more experienced Zayn





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive missed ziam ngl 
> 
> u know where the title comes from i dont have to tell u

Zayn wakes up with Liam curled against his side. It’s unusual, for Zayn to be up first, but it’s worth it for the softness of Liam’s features in sleep. Zayn can feel his own heartbeat start to pick up without warning just at Liam’s breaths against his skin, the feeling of their bare chests pressed together.

 

It’s all so new, is the thing. Barely two weeks into this relationship - barely that, even. They’re just crossing the threshold between friends and something more. 

 

He’s warm all over just thinking about last night. All they’d done was watch movies until they got bored of them. They’d gone quiet after the credits rolled, sprawled on the couch together. That’s the brilliant thing about Liam - he knows how to make Zayn feel so comfortable. 

 

Zayn knows he’s in love. He hopes Liam loves him back. Zayn thinks he might.

 

He presses his cheek into the pillow, lips at Liam’s forehead. The pillow smells like them. 

 

Liam lets out a soft huff of air, shifting slightly, smacking his lips. There’s a noise that sounds like some kind of greeting, a mumbled ‘goodmorning’. 

 

“Hey, babe,” whispers Zayn, nosing at Liam’s hairline. He wants to run his fingers through all those curls, but he doesn’t want to move his arms from around Liam.

 

Liam sighs, tilting his face up with his eyes still shut to offer pouted lips for a kiss. Zayn obliges. It’s the sweetest, laziest kiss he’s ever shared. Liam moves slow as syrup when his bottom lip strokes Zayn’s, coaxing his mouth open like they’ve got all the time they could possibly need. 

 

It’s like a scene from a movie where music plays and the camera pans around and around, and you know that hours have passed even if it’s only been seconds. When Liam pulls back Zayn feels like he’s drifting out of a dream. 

 

Liam has gone a bit awkward, shifting back onto his own pillow. 

 

“You alright?” says Zayn. He thinks he knows, just from the blush on Liam’s cheeks. 

 

Liam nods, pulling the covers up his chest a bit. “What time s’it?”

 

“Still early. About nine?” He reaches between them to take Liam’s hand. “You gonna come back here and cuddle with me, babe?”

 

Liam lets Zayn tangle their fingers together, but he doesn’t respond. He’s looking up at the ceiling, blushy and just the slightest bit panicked. 

 

Zayn shuffles closer under the covers, fitting himself along Liam’s side, squeezing Liam’s hand before letting go. He presses an open-mouthed kiss to the warm, vulnerable skin of Liam’s shoulder. 

 

Liam lets out a heavy breath, and seemingly forces himself to relax. He’s so easy to read, so open with his emotions, not always intentionally.

 

Zayn kisses down Liam’s bicep, weighted, fond kisses between breaths. He can hear Liam’s exhales getting just that bit deeper. He gets down to the crook of Liam’s elbow, lifting it with careful fingers to his mouth, and Liam lets him. Zayn nips at the sensitive skin there, and Liam lets out a surprised laugh, and then a giggle when Zayn does it again, higher up. 

 

“That hurt, you cock,” says Liam, but keeps his arm where Zayn had held it to his mouth. 

 

“Soz, babes,” says Zayn, smile too fond. Liam’s hair is an absolute wreck, and he knows his own must be, too. He loops Liam’s arm around himself, and settles in against Liam’s side, tugging at a curl.

 

“Oi,” says Liam, batting Zayn’s hand away, smiling, “fuck off.”

 

“Alright then,” says Zayn ducking out from Liam’s arm, “fucking off.”

 

“No,” says Liam, laughing, grabbing Zayn as he pretends to roll away. Liam pulls him closer, until they share the same pillow again. Zayn can smell Liam’s morning breath, but for some reason, he just thinks it’s cute. 

 

“So you do want to cuddle, now?” teases Zayn. He taps his finger on Liam’s sternum, trying to drag his eyes up from Liam’s mouth, but when he finally makes eye contact he just finds Liam doing the same thing. 

 

“Yeah,” says Liam, smile gone a bit silly round the edges, “just don’t, um-” his blush deepens. 

 

“Don’t grab your morning stiffy?” tries Zayn.

 

“Yeah,” says Liam, “or, well-” he shifts nervously. “Not like I don’t want you to, I just mean, like, it’s there, and-”

 

Zayn grins, and puts his hand on Liam’s tummy. The muscles shiver slightly under his palms. 

 

“I should just… be aware of that?” says Zayn. 

 

“Mhm,” says Liam. 

There’s a pause, where Liam looks at the ceiling, and Zayn watches the blush bloom down Liam’s throat. 

 

“Cool,” says Zayn. 

 

“Is it?” says Liam smiling, still not looking at Zayn. His profile is so pretty in the morning light, pillow creases a fading pink on his cheek. 

 

Zayn kisses the deepest mark, right where the blush is darkest. He loves how Liam turns to kiss him properly, and under the covers, he feels Liam’s fingertips over the back of his hand, hesitant. Liam opens his mouth for Zayn’s tongue, kissing him deeper, breathless between presses of lips. The room is quiet except for the sounds their mouths make together, and the shift of their breathing. Zayn can feel his pulse beating, but is more aware of the way Liam’s hips arch almost imperceptibly up into his hand. 

 

Zayn slips his fingers just under the waistband of Liam’s pants, and Liam squeezes his wrist. Liam’s palm is just slightly clammy. God, Zayn just wants to kiss the nerves out of him, just wants him relaxed and happy, he wants him not to have to worry. Zayn doesn’t move any further, but Liam keeps kissing him, deep and urgent and lovely. He really does know how to kiss, warming Zayn all over just from the way their mouths fit together. 

 

They break apart with a wet noise, Liam’s hand flexing on Zayn’s wrist, not stopping him, just nervous. Zayn kisses the invisible stubble over Liam’s jaw, the blushed heat of his neck. He thinks he hears a tiny, warm moan, but maybe he just feels it with his tongue on Liam’s bared throat. 

 

“Is this okay?” says Zayn. He is desperately aware of his fingertips pressed just below Liam’s waistband, the trimmed curls and warm skin. 

 

Liam nods. “Feels really good,” he says, “um-” and then he shifts a bit abruptly up on his side, and nudges Zayn back into the cushions to climb over him. 

 

Zayn looks up at Liam, a bit dazed, and then Liam drops down to his forearms, and kisses him. Liam’s mouth is hot and so plush, and he kisses Zayn like he’s taking care of him, which is more of a turn on than Zayn thought it would be. Honestly, almost everything Liam does is a turn on, and Zayn is leaking a little patch onto his black briefs, so hard he’s breathless with it. 

 

The urge to touch is overwhelming. He cups the back of Liam’s bicep, gone thick as he holds himself up over Zayn’s body. Zayn hums appreciatively as he drags his palms over Liam’s shoulders, and down the smooth curve of his back, his hips. 

 

He wraps his arms around Liam’s waist, and scratches his nails lightly over Liam’s hips. Liam shivers, moaning in surprise when Zayn sucks lightly at his bottom lip. 

 

“Christ,” he says, resting his forehead on Zayn’s for a moment, looking sweet and hot and overwhelmed, “this is a bit mad, yeah?”

 

Zayn nods, running a hand through Liam’s curls, coaxing him down with a hand at the back of his head for another quick kiss. 

 

He slows them down to slower, shallower kisses, just a sweet meeting of lips as he strokes his nails over the nape of Liam’s neck. Liam can’t quite seem to hold back the little noises: pleased hums at the back of his throat, soft moans that sound like he’s not quite paying enough attention to hold them back. Zayn wants to hear more. 

 

His other hand cups Liam’s side, thumb stroking over the skin lightly. His hand slides down, over the material of Liam’s pants, down to rest on Liam’s outer thigh. He runs a knuckle around to the inside, the softness just where the hem of Liam’s pants rest on his skin. Liam lets out a low breath, and then, hanging his head, he shifts his thighs apart shyly, knees slipping slightly in the bed sheets. 

 

Zayn lets out a breath that nearly comes out a moan. 

 

“Look at me, Liam, yeah?” he whispers, nosing along Liam’s hairline, cupping the back of Liam’s thigh now, urging him forward. 

 

Liam shifts forward, looking down at Zayn with dark eyes, and a soft, open expression. 

 

“How do I-?” says Liam, and then swallows, nervous. 

 

“C’mere, babe,” says Zayn, guiding Liam with gentle presses of his palms at the back of his thighs, the nape of his neck, the small of his back. He gathers Liam against him, coaxes an arch in his back, fitting their hips together. 

 

They both gasp when their cocks bump together through the thin layers of their pants. “Oh,” says Liam, “fuck.”

 

Zayn laughs a bit breathlessly, spreading his thighs to accommodate Liam’s hips. He gets his hands on Liam’s arse, giving it a bit of a squeeze, and Liam giggles, looking turned on, mouth red and sweet-looking. 

 

“Come on,” coaxes Zayn, rolling his hips up to meet Liam’s prompting a helpless little moan. “Just, like, roll your hips. Just like in all them dancing lessons you gave me, yeah?”

 

Liam gives a brave, tentative grind down, the thick of his cock catching just under the head of Zayn’s. “Fuck, just like that, babe,” says Zayn, feeling the flex of Liam’s arse under his palms. 

 

Liam moans, mouth dropping open in pleasure. He’s so gorgeous, looking pink and gold in the sunlight, curls a mess, skin warm from sex and sleep. Best of all, he wants to be here with Zayn, wants to do this, wants to share this. 

 

“Harder, Li,” says Zayn, curling a hand around the back of Liam’s neck and drawing him in close. “Like you’re fucking me.”

 

Liam’s hips give a sharp jerk, and he moans, shoving his face into Zayn’s neck. 

 

“Yeah,” says Zayn breathlessly, “you want that?” 

 

“Yeah,” says Liam, “yeah, ‘course I do, fuck.”

 

Zayn laughs.

 

He clings to Liam as they find a rhythm, both of them a little unsure. The heat of Liam’s cock through the fabric is so good. It’s driving Zayn a bit mad, having Liam over him like this, being allowed to touch him. Liam does a particularly amazing movement with his hips, this slow, dirty grind that has Zayn’s toes curling. The noise Zayn makes is needy and rough, and Liam opens his pretty mouth on Zayn’s throat, kissing down his neck and sucking at a place at the juncture of Zayn’s shoulder that makes him moan too loud. 

 

“Whenever you want, Li,” promises Zayn, curling his fingers in Liam’s hair, sliding his hand to the small of Liam’s back, where a sheen of sweat is gathering. 

 

“Just wanna make you feel good,” says Liam, looking down at Zayn, all flushed and pretty. He pushes up until he’s supporting himself on his palms, so he has better leverage. He’s getting more confident with the way he moves now, and he’s letting out rough little moans as Zayn grinds up to meet his hips. 

 

It’s so good with this new angle, that for a blinding second, Zayn thinks he’s going to come. 

 

“Wait,” he says, grabbing at Liam’s shoulders, “wait.”

 

Liam’s hips still, and he looks at Zayn, concerned, while Zayn gets his breath back.

 

“Almost came,” says Zayn, “just give me a minute, yeah?”

 

“Course,” says Liam, chest rising and falling.

 

“Actually,” says Zayn, pushing at Liam’s shoulders. He maneuvers them until Liam is the one on his back, and Zayn is between his thighs. “Thought we could switch it up a little.”

 

“Alright with me,” says Liam. He looks just as gorgeous spread out beneath Zayn, as above him. There’s something a little shy in his gaze, still. 

 

“You’re so fucking fit,” says Zayn, to watch the bashful light of Liam’s smile appear. 

 

“You’re the fit one,” says Liam, getting up on his elbows to kiss him. 

 

Zayn slides his palms over Liam’s chest as they kiss, thumb finding a pink nipple and flicking it gently. Liam lets out a little moan into Zayn’s mouth, and Zayn pulls back to watch his reaction as he does it again. 

 

Liam’s eyes close as Zayn pinches his nipples, baring his throat for Zayn’s mouth. 

 

“Are they sensitive, babe?” says Zayn. He tugs slightly, and Liam’s hips arch up. 

 

“Yeah,” moans Liam, big hands gripping Zayn’s hips. 

 

“That’s so hot,” breathes Zayn. “Does it feel like this when they get played with normally? When they get pinched?”

 

Liam squirms underneath him, nodding, pink down to his chest, where Zayn is thumbing relentlessly at his nipples to watch him squirm. 

 

“Babe,” says Zayn breathlessly, leaning down to mouth at them. Liam’s hips arch up in response, and their cocks grind together, which sparks Zayn to moan hotly against Liam’s skin. 

 

“Zayn” gasps Liam, fingers curling at the back of Zayn’s head as he sucks at Liam’s nipples. Zayn pinches one of them hard, and Liam whimpers. 

 

“S’that too much, baby?” 

 

Liam shakes his head as Zayn kisses across his chest to soothe it with his tongue. When Zayn finally pulls back, Liam’s nipples are pink and a bit puffy, and Zayn feels dazed. 

 

He gets his hands on Liam’s arse, shifting him down the bed until his legs are spread over Zayn’s thighs, hips tilted up. Zayn grinds their dicks together, and feels heat all down the dip of his spine. It feels like too much and not enough all at once. Liam is splayed out under him, so it’s up to Zayn to set the pace into a deep, dirty grind. Liam’s got so wet, his briefs are soaked to fit the shape of the head of his cock. Zayn rests his head on Liam’s chest so he can watch Liam’s thick cock flex in his briefs. His mouth waters, and he can feel Liam’s moans through his chest, and the quick, strong beat of his heart. 

 

Liam is getting louder, letting out sweet little _ah_ noises when Zayn squeezes his arse and angles his hips so that he rubs just under the head of Liam’s cock. He’s squirming in Zayn’s lap, mouth dropped open, clinging to the pillow behind his head.

 

“M’gonna come,” he warns, breathless, and Zayn lets out a low groan, pulling at the waistband of Liam’s pants until he can push them down under his balls, Liam’s thick cock heavy, curving up against his abs. 

 

“Fuck,” says Liam, sounding overwhelmed. 

 

“Just wanna-” says Zayn, and shifts down the bed until he can get his mouth on Liam’s hipbone. “Can I?” he says, feeling a little desperate. 

 

“Please,” says Liam, sounding like he feels the same way, “oh God.”

 

Zayn drags his tongue up the length of Liam’s cock. Licking at the slit, because Liam is leaking all over himself. Liam groans when Zayn sucks him down, hips rocking up. Zayn puts his hands on Liam’s hips and presses him carefully down into the mattress, and is surprised when Liam moans loudly. 

 

Liam’s thighs are shaking, and Zayn pulls off his cock to kiss them. Liam hiccups out a moan when Zayn starts to suck a mark high up on the inside of his thigh. Liam is by far the most responsive person Zayn has ever blown, and also by far Zayn’s favorite person, full stop. 

 

“God,” Liam says roughly when Zayn kisses the shiny tip of his cock, “I’m really gonna come, Zayn, fuck.”

 

His thighs spread wider, and he struggles to hold his hips down, but he’s trying his best. Zayn takes as much of Liam’s cock as he can, down until he can feel the head press at the back of his throat. 

 

“Oh my god,” rambles Liam, “fuck, Zayn, _fuck_.”

 

Zayn thumbs over Liam’s balls, rolls them in his palm. Liam squirms abs shaking, breaths going erratic and loud. This is what Zayn wanted - to make Liam feel so amazing he looses all of his self-consciousness and just feels _good_. 

 

“Zayn,” warns Liam, “Zee, oh my god.”

 

Liam’s cock stretches his jaw wide, and Zayn blows him wet and hot and deep. Liam’s thighs shake uncontrollably as he comes, kicking out in the sheets, filling Zayn’s mouth with hot come. 

 

Zayn licks up his cock as Liam’s breaths slow. 

 

“That was fucking amazing,” says Liam eventually, accent gone all rough and thick. He giggles when Zayn kisses his hip, eyes crinkling, thighs still spread wide. 

 

Zayn’s head spins a bit, from arousal and overwhelming fondness, as he kisses up Liam’s chest, dropping a sweet kiss on Liam’s cheek. Turns out Liam gets sweet and giggly after an orgasm, which is quickly becoming Zayn’s absolute favorite. 

 

“You could kiss me, if you want,” says Liam, as if Zayn might say no. 

 

“Thanks,” says Zayn, with a huff of laughter. He can feel Liam scrunch his nose a bit when he tastes his come on Zayn’s tongue, but he kisses back enthusiastically after a second. 

 

Zayn’s cock is dripping onto Liam’s hip, and he gives an experimental grind of his hips, and moans at the feeling. Liam’s hands find their way to Zayn’s arse, and give a little squeeze that Zayn finds so endearing he almost wants to laugh. He builds up a rhythm, fucking his cock against Liam’s hip. Liam hums in what sounds like pleasure. 

 

“Feels kinda good,” mumbles Liam, sounding sleepy again, “sensitive there, I think.”

 

Zayn grins, and drags his nails lightly over Liam’s other hip, watching breathlessly as Liam arches his hips up into the feeling. 

 

“Shh,” says Liam, a bit  nonsensically, batting away Zayn’s hand. 

 

Zayn watches, rapt, as Liam licks his palm, looking up at Zayn with dark eyes. 

 

Zayn grins, and Liam giggles, getting a hand around Zayn’s dick, and giving it a long pull, twisting his wrist at the end a little rougher than Zayn usually would, but he’s so worked up that it barely matters. 

 

“Fuck,” says Zayn roughly, “m’close.”

 

“I really wanna see you come,” Liam admits, chest pink, hair wild from sleep and Zayn’s hands. 

 

Zayn kisses him deep and messy, their noses bumping as he groans into Liam’s mouth. He gets so loud when he comes, but luckily Liam is there to kiss the sounds softer, as Zayn tenses and comes all over Liam’s hipbone, dripping hot onto sweat-sheened skin. 

 

He pants into Liam’s neck, and Liam drags his clean hand up Zayn’s spine. He drop a sweet kiss at Zayn’s temple, too, smile radiant. 

 

“I really liked that,” says Liam, hand on his tummy. Zayn can’t stop looking at his come on Liam’s hipbone. He drags his fingers through it, and Liam gasps. 

 

Zayn swallows. “Can I lick that off?”

 

Liam blinks at him, and then looks down at his hip like that couldn’t possibly be what Zayn is asking. “What?”

 

“Can I lick my come off your hips?” he says it so fast that he’s scared Liam hasn’t heard, and he’ll have to say it again. 

 

“Well,” says Liam, “I s’pose if you want to.”

 

Zayn kisses his cheek, and Liam giggles, wrinkling his nose. 

 

He has to shift down the bed. He feels a bit silly, but Liam said he could, so. 

 

Zayn pulls the waistband of Liam’s briefs down just a bit, exposing Liam’s pale hip. Zayn’s come has splattered all over his tan line, and he drops a kiss on a clear spot first. Liam sighs, legs spreading a bit, cock softening against his thigh. Zayn licks over Liam’s hip with the flat of his tongue, his own come kind of bitter - from smoking, he’s heard. He doesn’t mind at all, though, because Liam gasps, hips shifting under Zayn’s tongue, letting out a whimper when Zayn sucks hard at a little patch of skin, mouthing it clean. He’s panting just from this, overwhelmed and so sensitive. 

 

Zayn pulls back, satisfied at the mark he’s left, dark against the Liam’s pale skin. When he looks up, Liam looks flustered. 

 

“That was so hot,” says Liam, “you’re so hot.”

 

Zayn, dizzy with how much he liked that, giggles, nose scrunching. He tucks his cock away, and then Liam’s, collapsing onto Liam’s chest, and nosing at his cheek until Liam gives him a little kiss, arms wrapping around his waist. 

 

“Let’s sleep,” says Zayn, eyes closing. 

 

“Mhm,” says Liam, playing with the hairs at the nape of Zayn’s neck, “we also have to shower, and get up sometime soon.”

 

“Uh, no,” says Zayn, pushing his face into Liam’s chest. He’s draped himself over Liam completely. It’s a bit hot and sweaty, but- “If I don’t get up, then you can’t.   
  


 

“I could just push you off,” says Liam. 

 

Zayn shakes his head, dropping a sleepy kiss to Liam’s chest. “M’a Bradford Bad Boy,” he mumbles, “...mess you up.”

 

Liam laughs. “Guess I’m no match for the triple B.”

 

“Fuck off,” mumbles Zayn, hiding his smile against Liam’s skin. 

 

“Ten minutes,” says Liam.

 

Zayn nods, drifting to sleep. It will be at least another hour. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have been so ridiculously busy with uni applications and getting work done i really have barely any time to write but i thought this would be cute and i havent written ziam in forever!!
> 
> my tumblr is @weighted-orange if u want it
> 
> leave a comment please they make me so happy even if its only like two words ur all amazing for reading this thank you!!!
> 
> and lastly, all mistakes are my own because its 1am and that kind of thing just happens [thumbs up emoji]


End file.
